Targets and Heartlock
by Snowflake97
Summary: Hibari is a clod blooded assassin earning the title, "Orb of Night". Gokudera is a street vagabond struggling to live. On account of a dramatic murder, their fate intertwines. But their end may not be as simple as their start was.1859!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello minna! I am here with a product that hit me like a storm at 4 am. This chapter is like a prologue or a teaser of the fiction-draft I have in my mind. Pairings are also undecided. Please read, review and tell me your thoughts on whether I should make any progress with this or not. Thank you all in advance. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Any resemblance to other fictions is completely unintentional on author's part.**

**Warning: English isn't my first language. So ignore any mistake with your gracious heart. **

_**Targets and Heartlock**_

Night hangs down when the celestial sky becomes pitch black. Darkness arrives when the cluster of clouds hide the moon. People fall into a delusion that is sleep. But when the innocent slept, it was time the evil awoke. "Orb of night" will once again take a step in this enticing starless night.

The renowned "Martio hospital" in US was reverberating with life. The most powerful businessman of Italy, Ignazio Grazia was admitted here 3 nights ago. The hospital lobby was filled with intimidating subordinates of Ignazio. But he was a stubborn old man who didn't have an ounce of respect for the world or his lesser men's worry. He completely isolated himself on the 5th floor not even letting his family to stay. Just a few guards here and there leaving his co-workers crowding in the lobby and doctors with huge headaches. Food poisoning, ill stomach and an ever weakening heart. That certainly didn't stop his senile remarks towards the doctors and the nurses, successfully making himself the most unpleasant patient ever. But they waved it off as another whim of a filthy rich man.

An elegant looking car was parked in front of the hospital and a very stunning young lady emerged. She was dressed professionally and held her head up with dignity. "What are you getting yourself into now?" She grimaced while studding through the hospital lobby and went straight up to the 5th floor on an elevator which was booked entirely under the name _Grazia_.

Ignazio was unsettled. He told his daughter to come to the hospital with some important files and she was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling for the uptenth time but every time he cut the phone hearing, "I am gonna make you an offer you can't refuse. So state your demand before the time runs out...Beeeeep!"

He really should limit his daughter's movie time. Ever her phone was going Godfather on him!

He was ruminating over calling her daughter for the fiftieth time. But when the forty nine times was a failure, the fiftieth one would just follow suit. He almost considered giving up and calling one of his reliable sub-ordinates when the door to his private room opened gently and a beautiful girl moved in. She looked bored and blissfully unaware of her father's furious expression. She took a seat near her father's bed and sighed.

"Just what are you thinking, father? You are in a bad health."

"My health has nothing to do with this. You took your sweet time getting here. Now tell me that you brought those papers I asked of you."

"Of course. Anything you want. Here." She delivered a thin looking file with a glowing fire symbol to her father and he snatched it away fiercely.

"Good girl. You are a good girl," he grinned like a madman. She stared at her father for a while and then slowly asked, "How are you, father? By the way, you will have a heart attack if you keep snickering like that. "

Ignazio looked up, a bit shocked. But then smiled and said, "I am good and shut up."

She left after fifteen minutes.

**-/-**

It was a dark and wintry night. Most of the guards of the hospital already went to the comfort zone of home to spend the chilly night. Guards that were still present at 5th floor were all engrossed in the midnight soccer game. Nothing bizarre could happen here anyway. They simply joked and some even intoxicated themselves to no return. The security was always fairly laxed on a game's night and the dark haired man smirked. Now he just needed a little more distraction to get the guards out of that floor. He clicked on a remote control and patiently watched the screen of the monitor from the control room.

There was a loud explosion in the secluded part of the 3rd floor alarming all the guards of the hospital. The entire security team rushed to the precise place leaving all the other floors completely void. Even some fearful patients came out quickly. Ignazio's subordinates were missing. Because inadvertently his daughter also met an _unfortunate _accident. The landline was conveniently disconnected as well and it would take a while to call the cops. A little ploy to buy time. Oh how he loved the rule of not bearing a mobile within the hospital territory! Yes, it was all going according to the plan.

He stood up from his temporary armchair with the grace of a wild tiger. He looked around the control room with disgust and left wordlessly disregarding the unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

Ignazio was apprehensive. There was an explosion and all he knew was that someone was after his life. One side of the building was destroyed and a few guards were heavily injured and phones weren't working strangely. The guards were busy checking on everyone of the 3rd floor and he felt deserted for the first time. "Oh _accidenti_! I need a drink!" He was clearly frustrated and was lost so much in his own thoughts that the dark figure occupying beside the window went unnoticed.

"In agony much, _signore_?"

Ignazio felt a chill running through his body. He slowly turned around and saw a man covered in black clothing from head to toe. The black scarf and hood made it impossible to determine the face. He was completely relaxed by the window with a dagger twirling around in his hand.

Ignazio paled and sat down on the bed with a thud. Words couldn't be formed and all that came out was a sorry cry of, "How did you get in? What do you want?" The raven was amused. He stood up and started to close the distant. Like a carnivore cornering its prey.

"It's really a wonder how a weak herbivore like you control the half of economic state. A wonder how a dominant man like you can die a dog's death." His voice was barely above whisper but every word went through like a sharp knife piercing his heart. Ignazio took a shaky breath and opened his mouth,

"Who are you? If anyone hired you then work for me instead. I will give you everything you want. Just...just name..." Rest of the words simply died in his mouth. The dark haired man was now looming over him with a pair of the most lifeless and cold eyes he had ever seen.

"Anything I want? It's a pity but I have been patiently waiting for to kill you." He smirked wryly and brought the dagger closer to his throat. "Won't you give me your soul?"

A cold sweat ran down his cheek. "You...you devil! Just who sent you? How did you even..."

"How did you get so ill suddenly? How come you are in this hospital? How am I going to kill you? Ah ha ha...Humans are such curios creature!" He put a little bit more pressure on the blade making a trail of blood glide down.

"Your life has been forfeited. Now you will die under the crescent moon."

"No no…Please spare me…Please!" Ignazio was near whimpering begging for his llife.

"I am disappointed. Where's the flame that indicates your name? In the end you are just a weak herbivore like all other and I will reap your soul." The raven chuckled darkly and just like that blood spurted in the room.

A silent scream broke out. But nobody heard it. A shadow crept out of the building. But nobody paid attention. A corpse was left behind with a crescent moon pin pressing down his throat. And it was discovered much much later. The world was thrown in a chaos the next day with the breaking news spreading like a wild fire-

"**Ghastly Murder of the Bureaucratic Billionaire **

**Hunt for the "**_**Orb of night**_**" Begins****"**

The raven haired man simply laughed. A thin file with a glowing fire symbol forgotten on a nearby desk.

-/-

**A/N: Review guys. Your reviews will give life to this fiction. Until next time…Ciao ****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! Hopefully next chapter will come faster. Anyway, please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was pacing back and forth in his office for an hour already. A new case was passed over to him. "Orb of night" who had been terrorizing Italian Higher class had gone off and killed another power head. Now the government wanted results from "Vongola", the special organization they were investing a high amount of money on. Truthfully, seeing their furious faces, Tsuna fairly feared losing his job if he didn't get some outcomes quickly. But he enjoyed difficult opponents and the head games that came with it. And "Orb of night" or simply X by how Tsuna would refer him from now on proved to be a rather formidable opponent.<p>

"X is too simple, no-good Tsuna."

Said no-good Tsuna whirled around with inhuman rapidity and found a Fedora wearing demon-turned-human settled down in his chair. Reborn. A highly talented hitman who is currently working as a tutor and a training master in Vongola. Favourite hobby: Give Tsunayoshi heart-attacks with ninja-techniques he gained throughout his life. Tsuna partially got used to them, just never fully. If "Orb of night" didn't end his life, Reborn's jump scares certainly would. Yes, he was sure of it.

"Did I say that out loud, Reborn?" Tsuna tried to opt for normalcy for once in his life.

"Out loud? Tsuna, I can read minds remember?" Well normalcy be damned. But Tsuna believed him.

"Anyway Reborn, did you inform other agents to report to me here? This case is complicated and I need every hunch I could get my hands into…Reborn?"

Reborn was snoring and fast asleep with his exceptional technique of eyes-wide-open. Due to all those exhaustion, tension, lack of sleep and his colleges' disunity, the kind hearted Tsuna finally snapped.

* * *

><p>Evening was by far Tsuna's favourite time of the day. He would take a break from work when possible and stroll around the park or a street while pondering about his day, cases or the usual madness. Currently he was just sitting on a park bench proudly displaying a broken arm with bandage all over. What was he thinking snapping on Reborn who actually taught him the very "f" of fighting?! It was a good thing he got away with just a few broken bones. But it wasn't his fault to be so edgy. Tsuna was seriously suffering from a job crisis and Reborn wasn't making anything easier. He sighed and the silver haired man sighed alongside him.<p>

Tsuna was startled. He hardly felt another presence beside him. It was a feat to elude his senses and this man with silver hair and green eyes accomplished just that. There was something about this stranger though, and it was intriguing Tsuna. Something that would pull anyone in. A strange dignified charisma which also promised pain. Tsuna was allured with this ravish magnetism.

"Hey…It's rude to stare like that." the silverette spoke up.

"No..no..It was just...I am very sorry, Mr.…"

"It's Hayato. But you are Japanese, right? Your Italian is pretty good! Living here for long? And how did you break your arm? Ran into a pole?" He said in clear Japanese and smirked.

Tsuna was surprised for a moment. This boy's Japanese was clear with no accent. How interesting! "Yes, Hayato _kun_." He used Italian but made sure to emphasize on kun. "And I didn't run into a pole. Just fought with a demon is all. Ah…goodness! Look at the time. I need to be off. Bye, Hayato _kun. _It was a pleasure to meet you."

And with that Tsuna walked off before the silverette even could reply. He could clearly feel the stranger raising a fine eye-brow. If his intuition was right, the stranger he met was someone born with a special gift. Sure he was a bit odd but kind of fascinating. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last time they were going to meet. He just never knew that their second meeting would be on that very same day.

Tsuna entered a café he frequented. It was a small and cozy place reminding him of home. Tsuna smoothly took a seat, mindful of his broken bones and smiled at the young lady bringing him his black coffee. If Tsuna didn't have anything, he sure had a killer smile he was satisfied with. A friendly smile was at times very much necessary for the line of work he was in. He felt refreshed after a few sips. After a few blissful moments later, Tsuna happily checked his back pocket to pull out his wallet…Only to find it empty. Before going into a panic rush, he checked his other pockets. It was gone. The deity of misery sure was on a roll today. Tsuna sighed.

After apologizing to the owner for the millionth time and a promise to get the money however fast possible, Tsuna rushed out of the café. His loss of money didn't quite bother the owner. Tsuna was a lovely young man and the owner trusted him. So he just smiled at the panicky boy exiting his shop.

Tsuna went to the only place he could lose his wallet, the park. He reached the exact place he escaped from earlier and immediately sweat dropped. That silver haired boy was still there, but now surrounded by a huge group of gangster-wannabes armored with metal bats! They were snarling and scoffing at him and looked like he would be beaten up any time now. The silverette hardly cared and openly glared at them. Tsuna felt the urge to save him somehow and he bolted in without thinking.

Hayato was unaware of the brown haired boy rushing to his aid though. He was calm and collected and knew exactly how to deal with the situation. He lived in the street and was engaged in a lot of brawls. These goons were a group he beat the hell out of once and they were snarling their fangs for revenge. Then he didn't have any weapon on him and he cursed himself silently for that. He looked up and glanced over the group who were trying to provoke him and failing. A sigh came out. No, there was no escape rout. He was completely surrounded. Fighting was the only choice by far.

Living in the street had taught him a number of things. Fighting a large number of opponents was surely on the top of the list. The prime rule of fighting a gang was to always attack the unguarded leader at the first chance. It's a famous wrong conception to hit the weaker lackeys in the beginning. One could be overwhelmed by the stronger ones later. But attacking the leader was a surprise strategy and the success could even lead to taking out two or three more stunned sub-ordinates. And that's what he did. He suddenly sprinted forward and landed a sharp punch on the jaw of the loser thug who acted all like a leader. And damn! It was a good one.

He smirked at the fallen body and turned to the rest of the trash. True to his thinking, they were pretty shocked. He wasn't so generous to give them time to grasp the setting and attacked another one with an uppercut which was followed by a high kick and two bodies fell down. He felt confidence engulfing him and he viciously went forward to clean the rest of the pawns. But in his brashness, he forgot a general rule of fighting….Always protect your back. A fallen gangster got up. He crept closer to the oblivious silverette with a metal bat from behind and hit his head with a great strength. It was strong enough to pull out a gasp from him. It was strong enough to make him fall to the ground. _Shit! It wasn't in the plan! _But right before consciousness could fail him, he saw a burst of flame. Then everything darkened.

* * *

><p>Hayato stirred around and promptly groaned in pain. He opened his heavy eyelids with quite difficulty and stared eye to eye with a pair of big honey brown ones. He instantly reacted with a powerful kick and jumping out of bed. He quickly dashed to the nearest window and opened it. His own mouth almost dropped to see the ground way too far for his liking and decided to finally calm down.<p>

He glanced over the room he was in. It was a tiny bedroom consisting of a bed, a desk and a closet. Currently also occupying a fedora wearing man who was not really trying to hide his amused smirk and a familiar brunette clutching his nose while kneeing on the ground. Oh. He remembered what happened to him at last. He was fighting and passed out. He should probably show gratitude to these people since it looked like they saved him. But didn't that brunette spontaneously combusted the last time he saw him? Hayato was a bit confused now.

Fedora hat was generous enough to enlighten him. "Are you thinking how this weak looking guy saved you while burning everything off? You may not know but we are above normal. We are beings that suppressed humanism a long time ago." Tsuna twitched with irritation hearing Reborn and Hayato didn't know anything anymore.

"Ah, Reborn! Stop going on denying your humanity." The brunette whom Hayato recognized as Tsuna by then tried to glare at Reborn while nursing his bloody nose and looked at the confused silverette.

"Don't worry Hayato. It was just a flame thrower. I have a broken arm, so I used it to quickly save you," he directed his angel smile while explaining how he burnt a group of people and got away with it.

Hayato was impressed nonetheless. Tsuna was the first ever person to smile at him like that in a long time. He felt warmth and a sense of loyalty to the brunette. Hayato looked at him with sparkle in his eyes. Reborn snorted and Tsuna cleared his throat and said, "Don't mind him. You were badly injured and I took the liberty to bring you here. I hope you are not offended." He smiled sweetly.

Hayato reddened a little. Just how kind hearted was this man? He saved him and what did Hayato give him? A (hopefully not) broken nose. How embarrassing!

"No, it's okay. I am very sorry about your nose and very grateful that you saved me. If you weren't there I could have died. So thank you." He suddenly kneeled down and bowed to him. Tsuna was taken aback. He wasn't used to things like this! Respect was one thing. But this man kneeling before him looked genuinely interested in worshipping him like a God. Frankly his heart was touched a little though and he was speechless for a moment. Reborn decided it was time to stop with all this and get to business. Seriously if he didn't do anything these two would keep up being shoujo characters successfully. Honestly, youngsters these days!

"Hayato, it was very rude of us not to introduce ourselves yet. You can call me Reborn and this is no-good Tsuna ("It's Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Tsuna's protest failed though.). And right now, you are in "Vongola" Head quarter." Reborn spread out his arms for dramatic effect.

"I am Hayato Gokudera…Wait…Vongola?" Hayato's eyes widened.

"One and only." Tsuna took control. "Sorry for dragging you in here suddenly. But you are interesting. I think you can help us with something. You will get a better life than your street one." Tsuna looked at him expectantly.

"Tsuna's intuition is never wrong. But I promise you if you do accept, your journey ahead would be one hell of a ride. But in the end you own us your life; keep that in your mind." Reborn began nicely but his last line which actually was a discreet blackmail was reason enough to fear his personality. Gokudera felt the pressure. But he was really indebted to this Tsunayoshi man who was still smiling at him apologetically. _He had a nice smile, _Hayato thought. Maybe this person wouldn't abandon him like others.

"Umm…I still don't understand anything. But like you said, I own Mr. Tsunayoshi my life. I will follow him. But how can a guy so unworthy as me can serve a figure so great as him?" He looked at Tsuna with great adoration. Reborn was amused with the development.

"The way you broke this great figure's nose and stole his wallet without his consent? Trust me. You will do better than I expected." Gokudera decided to kill himself with his shoe-lace for doing such a heinous deed. But stopped with Reborn's next words. "Good job getting another pawn, Tsuna!"

_Wait, pawn?_

* * *

><p>It was a busy night at Milan. Everyone was hurrying to their respective destination and a raven haired man nicely blended in. He was Italy's most wanted man but that hardly mattered to him. What mattered to him was to finish his next operation, his next target. He felt a carnal pleasure just to think about it. But he was patient. A successful procedure meant a long time preparation and he was careful with that.<p>

He stopped before a small night club, "Antico Pignolo". Small in sense of size but it was always crowded something he earnestly despised. A small price to pay to get on with his plan. He entered the club without any delay and walked forward evading the haze and craze of the people that came here to drown their misery in beats of life. To pretend that they weren't cheated and preyed on. A naïve way of thinking. Because by natural order, where preys gathered, predators also circled in.

The raven haired man was known to the world as "Orb of night" when he spilled blood. He was known as Akio Eisuke, a salesman in a small shopping center by the outside world. A fraud though. Very few people knew about his real identity. Only a handful. And the fact that the smiling blond sitting at the bar was one of them riled him up like nothing else. He glanced at him with displeasure while sitting down himself and the blond faked a hurt look.

"Now now, Kyoya! Don't look at me like that. How can I live with myself knowing that you hate me!" He exaggerated with watery eyes. Kyoya Hibari was a man with a frightening set of skills. To get to his goal, he sacrificed everything. A cold blooded maniac who would eradicate anything that obstructed him. Currently he just settled with a deeper frown.

"I think I told you to cease with that name, Cavallone." He growled at him and Dino just laughed it off.

"No need to be so awkward with your old friend, _Akio_!" At that Dino winked and Kyoya wondered…Which had more priority…The plan or killing this annoyance and showing the world mercy. Definitely the plan.

"Cavallone, the items." He really didn't want to waste time.

"In a hurry, are we?" Kyoya's glare intensified. "Okay okay. I have brought them. Let me live already." Dino pulled out a file. Kyoya had a similar one. He opened first. There were certificates, testimonies, a social security card, three credit cards, driver's license and passports. Dino had the identical amount of those things and they exchanged.

"Are you sure though? The whole world is on a chase because of your last stunt. You want to still continue?" Dino asked him softly.

"Careful manipulation, Cavallone. I won't be stopped." With that he moved up to leave. He was done with socializing for the day. Dino stared at the retreating back with sad eyes.

Kyoya entered the club as Akio Eisuke, an X-salesman now and exited it as Keizo Hiroaki, a supposedly licensed arm dealer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gokudera is finally joining the chase and Hibari is cunningly devising his next steps. The game will finally start from the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Thank you guys for still reading this. But a review makes an author happy. And a happy author equals to faster update. I love you guys all. Until next time...Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Gokudera has such a potty mouth!**

* * *

><p>Three days after the park incident, Hayato was leisurely strolling around the Vongola hallways. He was temporarily appointed as a consultant and was even given a nice looking room to stay in the Vongola HQ. Still it was hard for him to grasp that he was in an organization which the underworld feared like death itself. Very little information was known about it and they were often laced with exaggeration. Vongola was a highly deluded mystery which misled simplest conceptions. It was said to be an experiment ground for the government to nurture out extremely talented people. S class agents who ruled the underworld with iron fist. The question of whether Vongola was vigilant or simply dogs of the government posed as a never ending debate for the world. Yet he didn't regret neither doubted when he placed his unwavering loyalty to the tenth boss of Vongola. As long as it was Tsunayoshi whom he would serve, he didn't care about anything or anyone else.<p>

But he was in a little dilemma right now. He was kind of lost. He really didn't want to ask for direction to the people rushing about around him after he boisterously declared to Tsuna that he would be fine navigating the HQ himself. Now he realized why Reborn was smirking like that. This place was like a maze. Probably intentionally built like this to defend against sudden attacks. Clever though he really needed to find the meeting room. He couldn't afford to be late on his first meeting. He walked straight blissfully oblivious to the ominous shadow crawling behind him.

"Maybe I could discreetly..Gahh…" He hardly finished his thought when suddenly he was pulled inside a semi-dark room. He instinctively tried to escape but both of his wrists were held in a vice grip. He forced his panicked nerves to calm down. Someone unexpectedly attacked him, check. Restricted his movements in a dark room, check. He again didn't have any weapons on him, check. It looked like an ideal shitty situation to him alright. He wanted to scream bloody murder but his pride would be wounded. He started to struggle but soon went rigid when his attacker suddenly moved closer to him from behind. Close enough to feel his hot breaths on his ear. Okay, pride or not…He was definitely going to scream for help!

The stranger chuckled. "Oya oya…Are you trying to scream, little lamb? It would be fruitless though! Sound can't travel out of this room. Hmm…You are the new one, ha?" Hayato shivered at the voice. It was low but so torturous. He knew what the owner of such a voice could do. It was manipulation, seduction. _I am in a deep shit, aren't I?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped walking abruptly. His intuition was sending him mixed signals wildly but then again it wasn't giving him any vibe of sudden danger. The bipolar nature of his hyper intuition was baffling him. Reborn on the other hand was amused seeing his students' frustration. " Oi no-good-student of mine, why delay dallying on the hallway? Did you forget that you have a meeting right now? Or should I remind you?"<p>

Before Tsuna could respond though, another voice piped up. "Tsuna ni. Good morning." A sleepy looking young boy was trying to surpass a yawn. Tsuna smiled gently.

"Lambo, a very good morning! I am glad that you are on time for the meeting." "Yeah, for once." Reborn added.

"I am always on time." Lambo pouted a little and started to walk away but stopped to add, "By the way, Tsuna ni, Mukuro is back from US." Tsuna's eyes lit up hearing it but he quickly grimaced by the next words. "I saw him creeping behind that newbie before forcibly tugging him inside a closet. Maybe you should go and check it." With that Lambo wandered off.

Tsuna remained silent for a while. Then looked at Reborn questioningly. Reborn just smirked and said, "Stop sweating small stuffs, Tsuna. If he is as sharp as you claim him to be then he would do just fine. It could also be a test to see his capability."

"But Reborn, it's _Mukuro_!"

"Even better then. Now go on to the meeting. It would be a dishonor to Vongola if the head is late." Reborn smiled which actually meant obey-me-or-have-a-painful-death! Tsuna laughed nervously but wisely opted for going to the meeting room. What could Mukuro do anyway? He wouldn't dare to hurt Hayato on Tsuna's watch. With the new found confidence Tsuna stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Hayato kept struggling. His vision quickly adapted to the semi darkness and now he could almost clearly see his surroundings. He tried to turn his head to look at the opposer. He blinked. Once, twice and then thrice. <em>A pineapple? What?<em> _A weirdo with a pineapple hair? _Hayato's attacker looked relatively offended at the sudden silence nonetheless. He gently but firmly grabbed Hayato's jaw and moved even more close as if to examine a fine specimen.

"Just what did Tsunayoshi saw in you? Hmm? To think that even that devil tutor is interested in you. Are you hiding something precious, little lamb?"

Hayato looked positively scandalized. That feeling of being violated by a pineapple was terrorizing. And he was being late! He needed to escape and fast. He abruptly stopped struggling and slowly relaxed in his captor's hold evening out his breathing. He behaved as if he was submitting to Mukuro. He would only get one shot.

Mukuro was startled. He didn't count for this kind of development. "My my…Are you offering peace here? That won't do. You need to struggle. You need to be terrorized for my pleasure, little lamb." He whispered and casted a dark look upon the tender looking boy. The tender looking boy didn't even flinch seeing a pair of menacing heterochromatic eyes. Rather he held the gaze and smiled so innocently that Mukuro wavered for a moment. And that was the moment the silverette was waiting for. He quickly slipped out of the grip and with amazing footing, sidestepped his opponent in a millisecond. He pulled back his leg for a power boost and high kicked him right on his temple. It all happened in a blur and after a second Mukuro fell on the floor.

"Eat your own shit! You pineapple bastard!" Hayato declared in victory and went out of the door without glancing back at all.

"Ku fu fu…What an insult!" Blue haired young man slowly sat up. "Now I see why you chose him. What a dangerous personality! You got yourself a fierce little wolf, Reborn."

"He is a poison coated with honey, Mukuro. A perfect trap to catch the most ferocious carnivore." Reborn stepped out of the shadow. "But his best gun is his appeal. He attracts people, good or bad. Along with a sharp brain, he can be a perilous weapon. Now how will you use him, Tsuna?"

* * *

><p><em>Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda!<em>

Hayato chanted it like a spell. He was an hour late already and didn't still know where to go. He dropped on the ground on his knees in depression. He didn't deserve to live anymore.

"Hayato. What are you doing?"

Gokudera shot up in shock and immediately bowed down. "Tenth! Please forgive me. I am so incompetent that I embarrassed you by not showing up. Punish me as hard as you want. It will justify my tardiness!

"Lift your head, Hayato and stand up." Tsuna was a bit red hearing Hayato's choice of words. "Next time let's try a map, okay? Now come. We will discuss the case in my office."

"Yes, Tenth!" With the brightest smile Hayato followed him.

Tsuna's office was on the 4th floor. It was very large and only decorated with the costliest items but there were nothing extra-ordinary. Gokudera meekly sat on a sofa before the one where Tsuna sat. He squirmed under Tsuna's calculating gaze. Two cups of coffee waiting for them on the table went ignored.

"Hayato, you probably already got a briefing of the case. Can you make a summary of your knowledge?"

"We are persuading a serial killer who is killing powerful figures of Italian origin. His identity is a huge mystery. But it is said that he wears all black and always attaches a crescent moon pin on his victim's body. Reason unknown. It is also not verified if he is working on his own judgment or under someone's order."

Tsuna hummed in agreement. "Yes, you put it down nicely. Now let me add a few more things. The way he kills his targets shows his ability to collect information on them at large. It could be that he has alliance with higher power that enables him to move freely. The latest murder he committed confirmed that fact justly." He took his cup of coffee.

"The strange thing is that the people falling to him were all under suspicion of faring illegal business. But law couldn't touch them for want of proper evidence." Tsuna said thoughtfully.

"Now Hayato, do you think the killer is someone with a sense of righteousness or a vengeance?"

"Either could be right, Tenth. We should precede thinking of every possible route. Maybe some kind of a clue will come out if we could search their history." Hayato said while fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

"You will get access to Vongola's research department. Now the fifth murder. An agent was already sent to US to collect some kind of a trace. He will be here soon."

"An S class agent? I would like to finally meet one!" Hayato's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"…But you have already met him, Hayato."

"Eh?" He already met him? But he doesn't remember meeting any sharp looking agents….No it can't be!

"That was an impressive high kick back there I heard. He went out cold for a sec. Can't really blame you. He is a little on the odd side." Tsuna nodded in understanding. But Hayato paled a little. He fought with his precious saviors' associate!

"Ku fu fu…Tsunayoshi! You hurt my fragile heart. Why hello, little lamb! We meet again." Mukuro jumped through the window and flicked his hair for a dramatic effect. Tsuna looked nonchalant at Mukuro's bizarre entrance but Hayato greeted his teeth. He really didn't want to feel regret for hurting that perverted pineapple. But if it's for the Tenth then…

"Oh…You've recovered from your coma already? Are you missing my foot on your face so much that you dare address me, you little freak of a wasp?" There..That was civilized enough.

"Wasps sting hard though. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Mukuro's smirk widened even more.

"You bastard! If only you weren't Tenth's agent…"

"Stop now, Hayato." His usually kind voice turned strangely commanding that Gokudera found it hard not to obey. "Mukuro, I am happy to know you are back but don't test my patience because right now I am quite mad at you for what you had pulled. Now why don't you cut the chit chat and bring me the file?"

"Well well...You would certainly enjoy what I found." He delicately handed Tsuna a file and smirked.

"That 'Orb of night' is more challenging than we think. A rare chemical which slowly weakens a person's body was found in Grazia's system through the autopsy report. It is also found that the chemical entered Grazia's system before he left for Italy. If we take in the fact that this killer had been stalking Grazia from Italy then this chemical could also be purchased from here. Grazia fell down in a five-star hotel while on a meeting and a waiter immediately called for an ambulance of 'Martio Hospital.' That staff member vanished afterwards. Here's the photo." Mukuro put down a photo of a young boy with short light brown hair.

"Are you saying that this boy could be some partner of the killer?" Hayato chimed in.

"Kufufu..such innocent thoughts! Why are you hesitating to think this boy was killed after being used?"

"Mukuro, this boy's movements before disappearance, his friends and families…"

"Everything is on the file. Grazia died in his hospital room. No images in the CC camera. Most probably the security system was hacked as well. Some guards were found heavily injured. But they couldn't remember anyone attacking them."

"Has connections with higher ups, hacks like a pro and now you are saying he has deadly ninja skills too? This guy is fascinating!...Uh, sorry." Gokudera quickly shut up when Tsuna and Mukuro stared at him weirdly.

Tsuna kindly smiled and said, "Don't fall in love with him now. Say, Hayato, can you help me with something?"

"Anything, Tenth!" Hayato tried to disregard his embarrassment at Tsuna's remark.

"You will head to the city tomorrow and find a Forensic Laboratory where a chemist named Byakuran works. You will show this autopsy report to him and try to get some info on this chemical and where it could be procured from. Can you do this?"

"Piece of a cake." Hayato delightfully stated.

"Okay. I'll send you the address later. You are dismissed then." Tsuna calmly said while sipping his coffee. Hayato bowed his head and left the room. He would go out for a while. Maybe even spend the night. He hadn't gone to that place for a long time now.

Tsuna turned to Mukuro after the door was shut and asked, "Where is Chrome? I thought she left US with you?"

Mukuro propped his chin with his forefinger and gazed at Hayato's untouched coffee while replying-

"Don't rush Tsunayoshi. She is bringing home a very special gift."

* * *

><p>Hibari sat on the floor of his studio apartment. The only room he owned was filled with paper cuttings after paper cuttings instead of normal materials that would make a place livable. The lone bed and a desk were merely proves that someone certainly lived here no matter the time. His expression was blank as he stared at an open file with Grazia Family symbol. He had killed five major figures of Italy and innumerable people who were unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. And in a mere span of four years, he had become a fright to the world. He closed his eyes. Yes, just a little more to go. <em>A little more.<em>

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to a paper cutting stuck on the wall. There was a picture of an old man with sharp eyes. _Pietro Armenti. _The head of the strongest mafia Family. It would take more than a plan to kill him. For now Hibari just threw a dart to the noiseless picture.

Hibari treaded outside with a monotonous expression. He pushed through the human tide of the night street. It wasn't difficult. His murderous aura did half the job. Soon the crowds and lights lessened and it was replaced with narrow alleys and strays who were fighting over waste that was their food. It was this kind of atmosphere that Hibari finds comfort in. Darkness and a road ornamented with corps was where he belonged.

Some stray cats hissed at him for invading their territory, but he paid no heeds. On the contrary he was more interested in the pair of eyes that were watching him from the gloom. The owner of those eyes did an excellent job in hiding so far. If it wasn't Hibari he was stalking, he could have gone unnoticed very easily. For Hibari though, he didn't even have to strain his senses to feel another presence around him. He felt no emanating danger whatsoever and so kept walking only to feel his stalker also beginning to move. He really tried hard to suppress his smirk. It wasn't everyday Kyoya Hibari was stalked by someone who dreamt to survive this down. He quickly checked his watch. Two minutes would be enough to eradicate such a nuisance.

He kept his strides slow before suddenly spinning around and darting forward with a speed that was beyond human ability. He back flipped over a deserted waste container which failed to secure a mop of silver hair and landed elegantly. Without a rest he proceeded to slam the crouching figure upon the nearest wall with his tonfa.

Emerald met sapphire; former a bit wider than the later. Hibari glared at the boy who was getting up gingerly.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Damned curiosity. Were you trying to kill me right there?" said the silverette without being bothered by the dangerous aura surrounding the raven haired man.

Hibari felt a rush of euphoria at the boldness of the boy. He forgot the last time someone looked him in the eyes without fearing for their lives. He decided to play with his food.

"Didn't you learn the proverb? Curiosity kills the cat."

"A cat has nine lives though. You are not gonna get rid of me that easily." The silverette wittily replied and looked down for a fraction of time. "Keizo Hiroaki."

The boy was swiftly thrown into the hard ground. A tonfa pressed up on his throat as he struggled to get up. Hibari kneed down on his chest making it hard for the silverette to breath. He grabbed Hibari's wrist to loosen the pressure on the tonfa and coughed.

"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Your card! It slipped out when you crushed me on the wall. Stop posing like some badass motherfucker when you can't even keep your card hidden!" Lack of oxygen didn't really stop him from verbally abusing his opponent. Hibari on the other hand was experiencing something new. He wasn't sure if this boy was so fearless or just suicidal.

"Why were you following me then?" He said after loosening his pressure a bit but not enough for the silverette to escape.

"I wasn't following you, you egoistical bastard! You just suddenly popped up out of the blue. It surprised the fuck out of me. What are you? Some kind of a ninja?" He heaved a deep breath after his long rant and glared back.

Hibari was very amused now. This one was different from every other herbivore he had bitten. He grinned and increased the pressure again abruptly making the figure beneath him turn blue. The silverette ceased his struggling because the lack of oxygen was making his vision fuzzy. He was cursing his fate like a fallen pirate. First he got kidnapped by a pineapple pervert and now he was about to die by a maniac. Yeah, like hell that would happen.

"Oi, what do you do for a living to make you so violent? Beating people isn't good for anyone's health you know." A ticking sound alarmed Hibari as he watched the gradually growing smirk of the lying boy.

"How do you like a bit smoke, princess?" Before Hibari could react to the blasphemous nick name, an explosion forced him to jump back. A smoke screen. Not a real bomb. He realized it a bit late as his prey had already escaped. Rather than feeling shame, he felt excitement. This boy was surely a peculiar one and he wondered how biting him to death would feel like. But that could wait. He decided to find the restaurant for which he originally came here for.

The eatery was a small broken down place and it matched with its setting. Hibari quickly distinguished the blond even among the crowd of thugs and outlaws. He reached the farthest table with long strides and sat before a grinning blond while ordering for a cup of tea.

"Yo Kyo..I mean Keizo! Working hard, hmm?"

"Shut it Cavallone. Why did you call me out to this filthy place?" Kyoya automatically replied in a bored tone.

"Ah ha…You would love this information." Dino started ruffling his pockets while eying Hibari. "Ne Kyoya? Did something good happen? Your danger-danger-kill-kill aura is gone!"

Hibari allowed a smirk to spread. "I found a fresh apple in the middle of rotten garbage. It was delicious." He took his cup when his order arrived. Dino looked at him for a while and decided to forget about it. Nobody could interpret Hibari's cryptic way of referring things.

"Well whatever. Take a look at this picture." Dino pulled out a crumbled piece of photo. "This boy is Armenti's illegitimate child. He abandoned this boy in the street after his mother died. It can be a huge scandal, Kyoya! Should we try to find this boy?"

A crown of silver hair and a pair of green orbs stared back at Hibari. A name was written in the picture. Hibari muttered the name with a silent thrill, "Hayato Gokudera."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Merda- Shit!_**

**Review reply-**  
><strong>To Aryable: I am actually not sure if this would be yaoi. It highly depends on the flow of the story. But I am all for turning it into an angsty yaoi :p So don't lose hope and keep cheering for 1859!<br>**

**Thank you all who are reading and supporting. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Until next time. Ciao :)**


End file.
